


I'm Coming Back For You

by drjekyllandmrhyde10



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-14 01:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10525809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drjekyllandmrhyde10/pseuds/drjekyllandmrhyde10
Summary: Magnus Bane knew in his heart that he had lived once. He had stayed on earth for how many centuries and will stay longer until the angels---or demons---decided that he had enough. But for him, he only lived the life he deserve once.And that was when Alexander Gideon Lightwood was still alive.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An attempt on Malec. Been on my mind since I started loving this two. I'm not a book reader so all mistakes are definitely valid and inexcusable.
> 
> I chose not to use any tags because that will definitely spell out the story.
> 
> Let me know what you think.

Magnus relished those times. From the moment they laid eyes on each other until the last person that Alexander saw was Magnus before he drew his last breath at their own bedroom in Idris. He was alive back then. He was...normal. He was Magnus Bane and he had Alexander Lightwood. Some people might ask for an explanation when it was only a name. But for him, that's all he needed. 

Every second that Alexander was with him; the small talks, the big arguments, the bigger issues that they discussed until they were in bed, their battles with the world, their battles within themselves, the apologies, the sweet iloveyous when they thought no one was looking, the brush of fingers on each other's faces, the embraces, the intimacy in the shower, on the bed, in their living room---practically the whole house---all seven of them.

They were all in Magnus Bane's memory chest. All of it. Nothing was missed. Nothing was erased.

And that was something that Magnus was proud of. Because he never forgot. 

When their children had a life of their own and he built new memories with them and with other people. When all mundane stuff such as politics, religion and definitely fashion changed and revived. When he met the Herondales' new kin, when there's a new Alpha among the New York pack, when Catarina quitted her mundane job, when everything that has happened to him replaces the memories that already happened. 

He never forgot.

Magnus Bane promised it to himself. For once in his eternity, he will never forget this one person. Alexander Gideon Lightwood will never be erased.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catarina will try. She will definitely try and will never stop until Magnus is back. He might have left them for a while, but she knows the real Magnus Bane is still in there somewhere. Probably drowning in his own glitter.

Catarina was slurping something blue. If there's no glass holding the liquid, someone could have imagined her drinking her own arm. But she's glamoured when out with the mundanes so it's okay.

And besides, that the least of her concern right now.

"So...Pandemonium." She opened up. The place might have lost it's luster compared to before but it was still a go-to place for Downwolders. Like her. And hopefully, Magnus too again.

Magnus who was stirring his own drink with his pinky finger, rolled his eyes. And that made Catarina slammed her hand on the table, rattling the condiments on the side and their plates. She didn't care.

"You know that the next time I'd be here will be two months from now right? I won't see your ugly mutt, I won't see your adorable kids. Even see a...a...bar for devil's sake! I won't even be in a ladies night or drink bloody Mary!" Catarina started to wail, despite herself. She's friends with a drama queen, she can play it well too.

Magnus' eyes widened, startled with the sudden outburst of his blue friend. "Fine! I'll go! By the Angel, since when have you been so dramatic?" Magnus shouted back. He copied his friend and slammed his hand on the table as well. Which was a wrong decision after all. The mundane waitress approached them and not so politely asked them to leave. She literally pushed them outside.

Catarina was laughing hysterically. She anchored her arm on Magnus' while the latter was heaving and sputtering indignantly. "Getting thrown out of a restaurant! Blasphemous! This never happened to me in a very long time!" He said, looking at Catarina.

"Oooohhh! That was fun!" Catarina wiped her eyes and laughed more. She saw Magnus looking at her and she smiled. A quiet understanding passed through them. What just happened was like a long lost memory. Those times when they're all together, when Ragnor Fell was still with them. When the three of them were still...innocently happy. 

When was the last time that she understood Magnus again? The silence that passed through them, the mere glance on each other's faces told them thousands of silent mirth. 

And Catarina realized that she missed this. She missed this...Magnus Bane. Probably her wish to have her best friend back completely was a far distant reality as of yet but she's hoping.

She made a promise to Ragnor Fell.

And also to Alexander Lightwood.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sadness was overwhelming. Magnus thought he was done with that feeling. And yet, here he was, chest constricting like it only happened yesterday.

_“Don’t drink too much Magnus.” Alec softly grabbed the glass from his boyfriend’s hand. Magnus pouted but his hold on the martini relented anyway. They were at a bar in Paris again for their anniversary. One thing that they always wanted to do whenever they find the elusive free time was to travel, seeing that Magnus made a vow to make Alec see the world._

_“Wanna dance?” Magnus delightedly asked Alec, holding a hand for his boyfriend to hold. Alec shook his head in disbelief. He’s turning fifty years old in a few days from now and dancing in a bar intended for young generations were putting him off a little bit. But Magnus wanted to be here so he agreed. He could never say no to Magnus. The taller warlock smiled widely when he stood and joined other people on the dance floor._

_The song was really, really slow---probably a love song in Alec’s opinion but he couldn’t understand the lyrics so he simply assumed. He tuned out the music and pulled his boyfriend closer to him. Alec could hear Magnus humming the song._

_“Are you drunk?” He asked. Magnus smirked and pouted again._

_“No. Are you?”_

_“Why would I?”Alec asked incredulously. Magnus stared at his boyfriend with ardour. The fine lines on Alec’s forehead were visible now; even the white hairs were all standing out. There were times when the Shadowhunter was complaining that he was not as fast as before; having to find his balance first before moving forward. The agility rune has its limitations._

_And yet, in Magnus eyes, his boyfriend aged beautifully. The younger man’s toned physique might not be as hard as when he was 18-years old but Magnus could still get hard when Alec change clothes._

_Magnus snickered at the memory. “What are you laughing at?” Alec noticed. They were still dancing. Or rather, they were still standing at the middle of the dance floor, their foreheads were touching and a hair away from kissing._

_Magnus extended his arms around Alec. “I love you Alexander Gideon Lightwood. I will never love anyone else but you.” He whispered._

_Alec stared at him; looking into his eyes screaming the finality and truthfulness on his words. Alec slowly smiled and nodded. “I love you too Magnus Bane. I am definitely sure that you will only be the love of my life in this world.”_

_Magnus snorted, the cheesiness was getting to him. “How about the other world?”_

_“Well, I’m pretty sure I will still love you there.” Alec shrugged. They both laughed at that, the joyful sound mixed with the music playing around them._

* * *

 

Magnus closed his eyes. The memory of that particular day was so fresh to him, he thought magic brought him back. 

It still hurts.

"Magnus! Come on!" Catarina grabbed his hand and tried to pull him up. The upbeat sound surrounding the bar was contagious, almost everyone were on the dancefloor.

_"Magnus! I don't want to dance!" Alec complained._

Magnus raised his head upon hearing it. The echo of the memory resonated in his mind he thought he literally heard Alec complaining beside him. He caught Catarina staring at him.

"Oh darling..." Catarina stopped pulling his arm and sat beside him. She grabbed his arms and rubbed them; pity reflected in her eyes. "What do you want to do?" she whispered.

"I...I want to go home..." Magnus cleared his throat before answering. Back then, when life was worth it, he was the party organizer, every Downworlder turned to him when it comes to events like this. He couldn't imagine his life without the noise and the music. And yet, here he was, longing for his own cold house. The silence---any silence---was more welcoming. Anything to stop the ringing sounds of the memories grinding his head.

Catarina sighed. Her plan was not going well. "Are you sure? We can go to a different bar if you---"

"The bar is not the problem Cat. It's---" Magnus closed his eyes. The sadness was overwhelming. Magnus thought he was done with that feeling. And yet, here he was, chest constricting like it only happened yesterday. "Just...can we go home? I want to go home Cat...I c-can't stay here. I don't think I can anymore...I---"

"Magnus...hey...hey. I'm here darling. I'm here. Yeah, let's go out. Come on." Catarina stood and gripped Magnus hunched shoulders. She glamoured them both and opened a portal at the back exit of the bar.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Each chapter will terribly too short. I'm just going with what my muse is telling me. Let me know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day was bright and shiny. The mundane kids with their parents were at the park near his loft and the sounds of their laughter were carried to the wind and passed through his opened window. Magnus stood up and took a peak. 
> 
> It was indeed a happy day.

Magnus slowly opened his eyes and squinted when the sunlight hurt his eyes. He slowly pulled himself up and sat. An impending headache was on the way and so he brushed his head with magic to ease the pain.

_What day is it? He was with Catarina last night right?_

Upon remembering his blue friend, Magnus crawled and shouted for her name.

After a few moments, Catarina came inside his room; carrying a tray of English breakfast, with matching flower in a vase. "Good morning my gloomy love!" She greeted, all chirpy and loud.

Magnus closed his eyes. Catarina decided to wear yellow, the same color of the rubber duckies he usually see in the television. "Your clothes hurt me, physically and emotionally. Where did I go wrong on you?"

His friend laughed.  _Isn't she really happy today?_  "Come on, get up! I'm leaving in an hour. Join me?" Catarina said, placing the tray on his lap and crossed her legs in front of him.

"This is really good. I didn't know you can cook." Magnus sipped the fresh orange juice and almost sighed. It felt like a very long time since he drank a different beverage aside from alcohol.

"Who said I cooked it?" Catarina replied before taking a crispy and hot bacon and popped it in her mouth like nothing. Magnus snickered.

A few moments of silence passed without any of them speaking or making any meaningful sounds except their moans of appreciation for the food. Magnus appreciated this about Catarina. Over the centuries, they both learned how to mature. They both learned that the meaning of silence didn't mean awkwardness. They could stay like this for a very long time and still understand the unspoken words for each other.

Magnus suddenly remembered something. "Did you use magic on me last night?" He inquired. 

Catarina stopped picking on the eggs and looked at him. "I did."

"Why?!"

"Err...because you weren't coherent? You know I hate it when I cannot understand any words coming out of your mouth." Catarina answered nonchalantly. Out of irritation, Magnus slapped her hands that stopped her from picking on the food.

"Stop playing with your food. And what do you mean by I'm not coherent? I pride myself for being skilled to any language, thank you very much." Magnus huffed.

"Well, you're talking about Paris last night. And as far as I can remember, I wasn't present on those stories you mentioned last night. So I stopped you right then and there with a flick of my manicured fingers and you slept." Catarina snickered again. "Like a baby. In fact I have a photo of you..."

Magnus tuned out his friend's blabbering. The only words he caught were  _talking about Paris last night_. 

He remembered. Again. He and Alec were in a bar in Paris that looked like Pandemonium. The memories suddenly came in him from the moment that he and Catarina went inside. That was the last time that he and Alec went to Paris. Or a bar. The next few years after that were spent either in his loft or in Idris.

Alec died in Idris. In their home. In their bed. 

In his arms.

"So. I have to go." Catarina suddenly exclaimed and Magnus blinked rapidly.

"Ah...yeah. Okay." He nodded, suddenly pushing the thoughts away. "When will you be back?" He asked.

Catarina snapped her fingers and she was back on the clothes that she wore yesterday. "I don't know." She looked at her friend. "Do you want me here again?"

Magnus smiled tenderly. "I will always want you here Cat."

The blue warlock simply nodded, not saying anything. Magnus had a sudden feeling that she didn't believe him. "Oh well. Just message me, okay?" Catarina leaned forward and touched his cheeks. She stared hard on him. "Talk to me eh, Magnus?"

"About what?"

"About anything." She whispered.

Magnus knew she meant something about that. Catarina was always like that. "Sure." He relented. And they both knew it was a lie. 

But they were matured enough not to push it. Catarina learned not to push Magnus. The last time she did, Magnus disappeared and he's so powerful that even the combined magic of hers and Max's couldn't do anything to find him. 

She nodded, accepting the lame answer of her friend. She kissed her cheeks and smiled tenderly. Magnus smiled back as he conjured a portal for her to use and before she stepped inside, he called her.

"Cat!"

Catarina turned around.

"Thank you." He whispered. Catarina stopped for a second and Magnus saw the sudden change in her eyes. It was so quick he almost didn't catch it. But he was staring at her and it pained him how hurt Catarina was. 

He couldn't do anything about it. He wouldn't even if he wanted to. Because that pain was meant for him. And he wasn't ready to see it yet. He didn't even know if he will ever be. 

Magnus didn't hear any reply. All he heard was the sudden whooshing sound that meant the portal had closed. He sighed. It's going to be a very long day.

 

* * *

 

Magnus was lounging on his chair. It had been a couple of hours since Catarina left. The sun was up and the day was bright and shiny. The mundane kids with their parents were at the park near his loft and the sounds of their laughter were carried to the wind and passed through his opened window. Magnus stood up and took a peak.

It was indeed a happy day.

Suddenly, a sound of siren of an ambulance blared on the highway. Magnus turned his head upon hearing it. There was a sudden shift in the air. A whiff of smell that he had not smelled in a very, very, very long time.

_Vampires_.

He conjured a fire message and was about to send it to head of the New York vampire clan when suddenly, the man himself was already standing beside him.

"Magnus...we have a situation." Henry, the new head exclaimed, looking worried and---if possible---extremely paler than the usual.

Magnus agreed on that. Henry was Rafael's kin and became the head of the vampire clan after a few years since Rafael died. Magnus made a vow to himself and to Rafael that he'd always look after them. But he knew that Henry handled the clan very well. Nothing happened for a while now that made the Downworlders or even the Clave calm down and turn their attention somewhere else. There was peace. So seeing the vampire now in his loft for a totally different reason made Magnus' instincts flare up.

"Show me." He answered simply while opening a portal that will bring them to Hotel Dumort. 

Henry touched his arm to stop him. "You need to go to Catarina first. That ambulance was going to her hospital." Magnus saw how the vampire avoided his eyes. "Whoever was in there will turn to a vampire Magnus." 

"What?!" He exclaimed.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was like seeing a ghost. Magnus was torn from wanting to see that face and eyes again and from running as far away as possible because he knew it was far from possible.
> 
> And yet, he couldn't help but indulge himself and stare.

The portal that Magnus created was directly at the dark storage room where Catarina worked. Her eyes shone brightly as she silently cursed her friend for always landing her there.

"Could have just directed me to a ladies' room upstairs." She murmured indignantly.

But what was she thinking, Magnus was terribly not himself. The man had not been since his boyfriend died. And Catarina could not help but pity him. And the worst part was Magnus didn't need any of what she felt towards him and his situation now. He automatically closed off himself whenever she had the inclination to go there and discuss it. The change in his demeanor, the darkening of his eyes and curling of his lips.

Sometimes, Catarina could feel that Magnus was simply being polite to her because they're friends. If he had an option, he could have blasted her whole being just for being an annoying warlock. And so she couldn't help but pretend. Exactly just like him.

There was a time in the past when Magnus told her it was much sadder to not experience love.

To love and be loved. Is there anything greater?

Catarina sighed as she flicked her finger and changed to a hospital scrub. Whenever she saw Magnus slowly torturing himself by pretending he's okay, she could have almost wished that Alexander Lightwood did not happen.

But she knew that Magnus will be mad at her for eternity if she meant it. But sometimes she wished that she could do something. Anything. To ease the pain her friend was experiencing and will continue to experience, probably until forever.

Catarina wanted her oldest warlock back. She'd do anything for that to happen. Anything.

* * *

 

It was a few minutes after Catarina reported to work that another portal opened inside the same dark storage room. Magnus swiftly scanned the room, his cat-eyes were gleaming.

"Is this where I always portal Catarina?! Why isn't she saying anything? By the Angel, so filthy! Ugh!" Magnus turned around when Henry came out of the portal. The man sniffed and turned to him.

"Can we go outside now? I cannot smell the new one, the dust here..." Henry made a face when he took another whiff.

Magnus' face turned serious. If what Henry said was true then they should hurry. No one was safe here once the victim died.

"Has the Clave been notified?" Magnus asked, worry etched in her voice though he was confident that the new clan knew what to do. They were all the children of Rafael.

The vampire shook his head, continuously sniffing around. He stopped at a corner and pointed his head towards the long corridor in front of them. "Where is this going?"

Magnus looked around for any signage. "Probably the emergency room---"

"Excuse us! Give way!" A couple of nurses and two doctors came running in their direction, pushing a rolling stretcher and some medical machines with them. They didn't notice the Downworlders as they run towards the hallway that Magnus initially thought as the emergency room.

"Let's follow them." Henry didn't wait for Magnus to reply. The latter followed suit.

If there was indeed a vampire attack, there could only mean one thing, Henry's clan will be annihilated. Magnus shivered. He couldn't afford that. The old and new kins were not harmful. He learned to care and love them just like the old times. They were all taught well by Rafael and continuously being taught how to live accordingly with the rest of them and the mundanes by Henry. There was no way for a vampire to go rogue and start a war Magnus knew they won't take responsibility for.

"If this indeed was an attack, I want you back in the hotel Henry. The Clave will get a hold of this you will all not be safe." Magnus turned to his pale companion, compassion clearly etched in his eyes. "You ave have to leave."

Henry paused then nodded. Magnus controlled himself, the head of the New York clan knew what to do. They'd been doing this for so long. Magnus turned to a corner where the nurses and doctors went. Magnus stopped for a second. The emergency room was in chaos.

* * *

 

Catarina was looking at the record of one of her patients when the emergency room opened. Her chest tightened upon smelling blood. It was a vampire blood. The mundanes didn't notice it as the scent was only apparent to their kind. She looked down and saw an unconscious man on the stretcher. Fresh blood was pulling on the man's neck, seeping through the white cloth covering his body. The man was still breathing but Catarina could feel the fading pulse and knew they had probably a couple of minutes before he died. 

Catarina needed the head of the New York vampire clan. As she was about to leave the room, the door swung open again and Magnus and Henry came inside. They were glamoured so no one aside from Catarina saw them. She caught Magnus' stare and she motioned for them to follow her.

"What's going on?" She asked immediately upon entering an empty room. The two de-glamoured, Magnus locking the door and motioned for Henry to keep a look out. 

"A rogue vampire attacked a mundane." He answered. Obviously, there's no need for him to explain all this. The mundane was indeed attacked and it was definitely a rogue one, seeing as the rest of Henry's clan were too scared to break the Accords.

"I need to get that mundane now Magnus. Catarina, can you do something about it?" Henry turned his head to them, stressed clearly showing on his deep set black eyes. His nose continued to sniff, checking for any danger lurking behind them.

Catarina shook her head in disbelief. And here she thought today would be a very boring day. "Follow me." She opened the lock with a snap of her fingers. The three went back to the room.

Magnus could hear the noise; doctors yelling for a defibrillator, the nurses running around, trying to save the dying man on the room. A male doctor saw Catarina and he nodded. 

"We're losing him." She whispered to her friends. Magnus saw the blue warlock walked towards the bed. The two nurse on the right gave enough space for her to squeezed into. Him and Henry were glamoured; thus, they controlled themselves and stood near the curtain covering the hospital bed. Neither of them could see the victim.

He saw Catarina touched the man's limp arm, probably checking for a pulse, when there's no need for her to do so as the cardiac monitor suddenly erupted the most eerily sound Magnus could have heard in his entire life.

The heart beat flat lined.

"Magnus..." He heard Henry whispered behind him. The mundane died. They really need to be quick on this, before the Clave take the matters in their own hands.

Catarina caught Magnus' eyes, her own expressing an unspoken agreement between them. Magnus discreetly nodded and pulled Henry outside the room. "We need to go to the morgue now. Catarina will bring the dead." He whispered.

* * *

As soon as the body was covered, Catarina convinced her colleagues to let her bring the dead man down to the morgue. She magically moved the body, floating along the corridor leading to the dark room at the hospital basement. 

It was an eerie place. The dead were lined up on the cold steel bed, waiting for the embalmer to do his job. Catarina found her passion in saving lives; hence, she never enjoyed coming here---emergency or not.

Magnus opened the door while Henry lifted his head (he was checking the other bodies, disgust clearly reflected on his pale face) upon seeing Catarina waving her hands above the floating body, bringing it towards the bed.

"Excellent. Let's get out of here. These dead mundanes giving me the creeps." Henry mentioned, pulling away the white cloth covering the victim. Magnus peered down, checking to see if there were any changes on the dead man.

It was like seeing a ghost. The man's face was pale, though the rigor mortis had not settled in based on the slack jaw on his face. The eyes were closed but Magnus bet it would be of the same shade of blue. The lashes were quite long, fanning the man's cold face. The chiseled jaw, the fine bridge of the nose, even the shape of the lips were all familiar in Magnus' eyes.

Magnus suddenly felt ill. He suddenly didn't want to be there. In the same room with Catarina and Henry. In the same place where the dead man bearing the all so familiar face. Magnus wanted to run away, to hide where nothing, even the memories of his long dead boyfriend could hurt him.

He almost conjured a portal that will bring him back to his loft.

And yet, he couldn't help but indulge himself and stare.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It cannot be true. Magnus chose not to believe what was already screaming in front of his face. He's a warlock and he'd live and will continue to live for eternity and yet, he never believed in any mundane things such as "reincarnation".
> 
> "Then why are you still here?" Henry asked.

Magnus could distinctively hear someone calling his name. A white noise on the background that he chose not to focus on. The only thing that mattered now was the man lying on the morgue, dead. 

This was another one of his fitful dreams. One he always had since Alexander died. The one where he'd pull himself out of, grasping for breaths, cat-eyes gleaming in the dark, finding his center and telling himself that it was all just a dream.

Just to realize that no, it was not a dream. His husband was indeed already dead.

"Magnus!" Magnus heard a snapped in front of his face. He suddenly blinked, pulling himself up and looking at the vampire.

"What?" He asked. He could see two worried expressions looking at him. He could feel Catarina beside him, hands not touching his back but he could tell that she's controlling herself. 

Magnus didn't want any of that. Pity are for those who needed it.

"Are you bringing back this... _mundane_ in Hotel Dumort?" Magnus directed the question to Henry, totally ignoring his blue friend.

Henry slowly nodded, still looking at him with a confused expression. "Yes...you told me that a couple of minutes ago. You're coming with me you said."

"I did? Hmmm..." Magnus nonchalantly replied. He exhaled. "Well, if that's the case, then we must hurry up. I can tell that the Clave has already got hold of this. We need to let them know that we got everything under control." He finally turned to Catarina. "My dear, will you be so kindly inform Max where I'd be tonight? If in case he told Rafe, then just let the kids know I'm fine."

Catarina stared at him for a couple of few seconds before she agreed. Magnus knew that his children will be fine with what he'd be doing but if Catarina ever express what he thought was running through her head, Max and Rafe won't agree.

And besides, Catarina was wrong. He just wanted to help another Downworlder. Plain and simple.

"We better get going." Henry exclaimed, lifting the dead man in his arms. Magnus nodded and created a portal. Henry got in first and before he stepped inside, he heard Catarina. He almost rolled his eyes. Really, his long-time friend couldn't help herself.

"Magnus!" Catarina was wringing her hands, a sheer sign of distress. "You're much powerful than this." She said. Magnus didn't understand what it meant but he nod his head once, agreeing to whatever it was before he took a step and vanished from sight.

* * *

 

Hotel Dumort looked the same as before. The place was dingy, dark and definitely smelled blood. Overtime, Magnus tried to convince Henry to let him redecorate the place but all he got was a snarl with lots of fangs. He eventually gave up. 

"Still as ugly as ever." He still commented though. Henry snorted before placing the dead human on the sofa. Magnus stared again.  _By the Angel...how long had it been since he last saw this face...._

"Right! So, are we going to wait for him to get hard before we bury him or what?" 

"Wrong choice of words my dear child. But you are correct. While waiting, send a Daylighter to investigate. Always go on pairs, remember that." Magnus suggested, blue sparks coming off his fingers.

Henry saw it and he sneered. "Control yourself my friend. Either stop doing nasty to the dead or change the carpet. I like the color." The vampire vanished to follow what Magnus told him.

Magnus exhaled. Acting like everything was nothing was sometimes taking a toll on his emotions. He'd been good at this. In the course of his existence, seeing someone died and leave him was no news. When he fell in love with a mortal, he accepted the notion that whatever they had was never permanent. He made peace with that truth.

And yet, as he looked again at the man lying on the sofa, eyes closed, chest not rising, hands hanging limply on the side, he couldn't help but be captivated. 

Magnus exhaled. This man terribly looked so much like Alexander. But it couldn't be. His husband was dead. Alexander couldn't simply be alive again, be a mundane, unluckily get bitten by a vampire in New York where Magnus resided and where the head of the clan was also a dear friend of his; just so their fate would cross again.

It cannot be true. Magnus chose not to believe what was already screaming in front of his face. He's a warlock and he'd live and will continue to live for eternity and yet, he never believed in any mundane things such as "reincarnation".

"Then why are you still here?" Henry asked beside him. Magnus jumped. He could see Henry sneering. "Yeah, jumpy little warlock are we? You'd been too preoccupied."

"Shut up." Magnus said. He touched the dead man's face. "He's hard now."

"Sorry?!" Henry made a disgusted face. Magnus exhaled and stood up.

"Let's bury him."

* * *

 

Max Michael Lightwood-Bane snapped his fingers and a portal appeared in front of the Hotel Dumort. Catarina called him saying what his father was doing now. She also  _unintentionally_ mentioned that the victim looked so much like his Daddy. 

"Impossible." He whispered as he opened his phone again and tried to call his brother. Ever since Rafael moved back to Buenos Aires and became the head of the institute there, they didn't see much of him. He sometimes terribly miss his older brother but they're adults now, he needed to at least accept the reality that they both lead different lives.

Another endless ringing on the other line before Max gave up with a sigh. If his brother see the missed calls, he just wished that Rafe would at least call him back. They had a silent agreement that five missed calls in a row meant trouble. He left...maybe...fifty?

The door of the hotel opened and a vampire Max didn't know went out. "Well...well...well...a warlock eh? What---"

"Shut up. Where's Henry and Magnus?" He cut off. He never had time with these drama queens.

The male vampire rolled his eyes and jerked his pale thumb. "Backside. They're burying the dead."

Max nodded and about to turn on the other side of the hotel when he heard the vampire called back. "Hey! Why is the High Warlock of Brooklyn menddling with our business?" 

He sneered. "You already said the answer, he's the High Warlock of Brooklyn." The vampire gaped at him, speechless.

The cocky expression on Max's face vanished as soon as he walked on the other side of the hotel. He just hoped that what he answered back there was true. That his father was only meddling with this vampire business because he needed to know. Henry was a capable head of the clan; this was definitely a big issue but nothing the High Warlock needed to think about. 

Max just wished it was not because of what Aunt Catarina told him. But if what she said was true, then he also wanted to see the man's face. 

 _If only Rafe is here. He'd know what to do._ Max thought. Rafael had always been the reasonable one between them. He'd been the most responsible one when their Daddy died and their Papa had never been the same. But Max's older brother chose to leave and now, more than ever, he needed his brother's presence. Him and Magnus needed him.

What would he do if the new vampire looked so much like his Daddy? Would he hope too?


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since when did their family fall off?
> 
> Oh yeah, when their Daddy died.

Magnus was staring at the ceiling. He was in his loft, a week had passed since he helped Henry bury the new vampire. The Daylighters that Henry sent for investigation came back after a day just to report that they didn't have any leads. Some of the Children of the Night helped too; doing their own investigation after sunset.

Max came that night, asking him what he was doing, minding someone else's business when he had more pressing matters to do. His son was very persuasive, bordering sarcastic that if he didn't love the young warlock, he could have pinched his ears blue (not that anyone would notice the difference).

Max grabbed his arm after hearing his plan to stay and wait for the man to rise from dead. Henry went inside the hotel to grab fresh blood in case they're needed and Max took advantage of the opportunity.

"Why are you here Papa? You know that the clan can do this on their own. I never heard you crossing the line."

Magnus sighed. "I beg to disagree my son. I am not crossing any line. I am the High Warlock of Brooklyn---"

"And it is not your responsibility on how vampires are made Papa. No representative of the Clave has come yet." His son gave him a stare like he's the child hat got caught doing something bad. Max crossed his arms. "So what is the real reason?"

Right there and then, Magnus realized that Catarina said something to his son. Max was not as inquisitive unlike his older son, Rafael; hence, for Max to ask him in this way, he knew that his friend said something inappropriate.

Magnus waved his hand dismissively. "There's no real reason. I just got worried." He looked down at the fresh grave now closed, waiting for the dead buried inside to come out. He offered a smile to Max. "And since everything seems settled here, I think it is best for me to leave."

He heard his son exhaled and turned around. Max sent a fire message, probably to Henry stating that they're leaving. Magnus saw the young warlock created a portal and condescendingly offered for him to get in first. He stubbornly rolled his eyes and went in.

Since then, Max decided to stay in the loft. He left the house now and then, saying about some client he needed to attend to but before midnight, he'd come home and they'd have dinner.

It happened everyday for a week now. Magnus felt he was on house arrest. 

As much as Magnus wanted to deny it, he got happy having someone other than himself inside the house though. His two kids left once they grew up, a decision that him and Alexander agreed on.

But when Alec died, Magnus wished that he didn't let the two children go. If only he knew how lonely it would be. If only he knew how unprepared he was. We was so used to the noise when his family was still complete that he forgot what it meant to have a silent environment. He wished he could turn back and retrieve his decision to let Max and Rafael go.

He could feel Alexander when the kids were here. Even if they're not their biological children, they somehow inherited bits and pieces of Alec's attitude and mannerism. Specially Rafael. Seeing them was like having his husband again.

Magnus sighed internally. Just like what he read in some parenting book, you just have to let go of your kids and soon they'd be parents just like you. They'd do the same to their own children and the next generation and then the next...

 _If only Alexander was here,_ Magnus thought. His husband would definitely laugh at his face and tell him he's having mid-life crisis.

* * *

A portal opened in Buenos Aires Institute. Some Shadowhunters walking along the corridor glanced at it, not minding who came out. Magnus and his son Max enchanted the place ever since Rafael became the head. No warlock or any Downwolder could enter the building without the head's approval except the two.

It was an advantage mostly to Max. The spell became useful specially when their Daddy died. It seemed like Max started a habit of bringing his brother back to Brooklyn everytime Max thought their Papa needed them all the time.

Rafael would sometimes struggle. Saying that going back to Brooklyn everyday beats the idea of them leaving and having their own place. Max sometimes had a feeling that Rafael too was avoiding them.

 Max sighed as he walked towards his brother's office. _So much changed since Daddy died._

* * *

 

Rafael was signing papers when a soft knock came. He exhaled, feeling Max's presence entered the Institute. Aunt Catarina sent him and Max fire messages a week ago. He also received  _a lot_ of missed calls in his phone. He received nothing from his Papa. It didn't take Rafael a second to realize that this  _emergency_ was about their Papa. Again.

How typical.

"Come in." He said, closing the folder he was holding and setting the pen to the side. He clasped his hands and waited for the door to open. Max opened and peered inside; a big smile on his face. 

"Hey...Rafe..." Max sounded placating. His younger brother used that tone whenever he needed something from his older brother. A very bad sign.

He motioned for the warlock to come inside. "Hello brother dear. Where's Papa?" No need to beat around the bush.

Max sat gingerly on the chair opposite the office table. Rafael almost laughed. His brother stopped aging and now he looked like an 18-year old boy that got called in the Dean's office to be reprimanded.

And he's the Dean, dammit.

"Well...I could tell he's not happy when I'm there." Max murmured. Rafael almost scoffed.

"Papa never had been happy since Max. You know that." He answered.

Max nodded, not saying anything. Sometimes, Rafael had a feeling that Max never grew up. The young warlock always had this tendency to act as if he was still this five-year old boy that needed protection from the truth. Regardless if the situation was already screaming in front of his face.

Since when did their family fall off? Oh, yeah, when their Daddy died. A stage in life that will happen to him too. Will him family crumble to pieces when that happened? Will Max be the same as their Papa? Will Papa never come out of his sadness, no one would know the difference anymore?

This idea, this future, had always been bugging him. That was also the reason why he wanted to go back to Buenos Aires. To create a space between him and his family. If they started practicing living a life without him, there won't be a problem for them to move on once he's gone.

Daddy should have done the same. Papa should have known better. But no. Rafael knew that when their Daddy died, their Papa died with him too. It was a tragic reality and one he couldn't say to his Papa because what difference would it make? No one could force anyone to live a life specially those that had already died...inside.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did this became so dark? What the heck muse?
> 
> There'd be light at the end, I promise. Like a rollercoaster tbh. Let me know what you think.


End file.
